HuniePop Quest
by MysteryRose7
Summary: Being a Casanova isn't easy. Being the sister of a Casanova as well as the roommate of three of said Casanova's girls is another story. Peyton must not only deal with the drama, but also the fact that she will have to find love sooner or later. Will she manage? Let's see. Warning: strong language and adult themes.


The door to the penthouse opened as a pale brunette woman dressed in black and purple walked in, shutting the door as she did before taking off her shoes. Hanging up her coat as well as her purse, she walked over to the answering machine and pushed the button before walking over to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

"You have 3 new messages," the answering machine spoke. "9:45 AM."

"Hey, Peyton, it's Tiffany," she heard a girl's voice speak. "I'm just calling to say that my English Lit class was cancelled, but I'm going to make use of the time by going to the gym before my next class. See you later!"

The message then ended as the answering machine played the next message.

"6:15 PM."

"Hey, it's Nikki," another girl's voice spoke up as Peyton continued cooking. "So, my shift finally ended, but I'm going to be a bit late getting home. Got held up by a customer and Audrey, so don't worry about waiting up. Thanks."

Another message ended as well. Peyton let out a sigh as she set everything into the oven. Most of the time, she did not mind her three roommates leaving her messages on either her cell phone or the penthouse's answering machine. The final message then started playing.

"7:15 PM."

Peyton frowned at that and looked at the clock hanging on her wall to see that it was seven thirty PM. That could only mean one thing. The brunette had just taken a bottle of cider out of the refrigerator as the message played out. It sounded a bit different, but there was no mistaking the music in the background, someone was at the Lusties Nightclub.

"Ughh… Audrey, can we leave now?" Nikki's voice was heard, albeit a bit muffled.

Peyton sighed as she took a sip of her drink. Leave it to Audrey to either butt-dial or purse-dial the house number depending on where her cell phone was.

"Calm down, Nik, we just got here," a third girl's voice, no doubt Audrey's, spoke up.

"Just got here? We've been here for at least an hour."

"Don't be such a downer. Loosen up a little! I'll buy you a drink. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. I'm not even old enough to drink."

"They don't care…" Audrey spoke before getting mad. "Okay, ohhhh my god. Why do you do this every fucking time? Can't you just like chill out for once and, I don't know, have fun?"

"This isn't fun," Nikki snapped. "Everybody here is a complete douche bag. I told you I didn't want to come here and you dragged me anyway. Just like last time."

"Because you can't just sit in your room all day. You need to fucking exist or something!"

"I don't sit in my room all day."

"Whatever! Go. Leave. Byyyyeee."

The call then ended.

"End of messages," the answering machine stated.

Peyton let out another sigh. She should have known that taking on roommates also meant taking on their personal dramas as well. She knew that Audrey was right in that Nikki spends too much of her time sitting in her room, but unlike the party girl, she does not push it. Suggest the idea to get out of the penthouse every once in a while, maybe, but she does not go to the same extremes Audrey goes to. Shaking her head, Peyton set her bottle down and resumed making the rest of the day's dinner. After a while, she made a face.

"I know that's you, Kyu," she stated without turning around.

"Aw, shit," the pink-haired green-eyed fairy stated as she made herself appear. "How do you always know it's me?"

"You're the only other one that's able to sneak in here with the help of magic," Peyton answered as she turned around. "Now, what is it? I got at least twenty-five more minutes to finish making dinner before Tiffany and eventually the other two come back."

"Just checking to see how you're doing, that's all," Kyu said, raising her hands in defense. "Besides, I'm already busy with a client right now."

"Uh-huh, sure," Peyton said as she took another sip of her cider. "Shouldn't you be with him by now?"

"Nah, he's in the middle of a date right now. You sure you don't want my help?"

"I'm certain. I have absolutely no interest in dating right now and I probably never will."

Kyu scoffed.

"That's the exact same thing my client said before I met him. Speaking of which, does being a skeptic run in the fam or something?"

"You tell me, Miss Turn Someone's Brother Into a Babe Magnet."

"Ouch, burn. You could at least gimme some ice."

Peyton only made a grunt at that.

"Well, I better get going," Kyu said. "I'll tell your bro you said hi, sound good?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," Peyton said as she resumed cooking.

Kyu then left via her fairy magic, leaving the brunette woman alone to her cider and cooking. Peyton then took out four plates and dished out the finished meal into equal portions. She had just wrapped up both Audrey and Nikki's plates with seran wrap when the door opened.

"Hey, Peyton!" Tiffany's voice rang out as the blue-eyed blonde schoolgirl walked into the kitchen. "Wow, something smells good in here!"

"Thank you," Peyton said. "It's a dish I've been dying to try out ever since I read about it. It's called Too Easy Hotdish."

Tiffany giggled.

"No wonder you've been reading so much on the weekends or your days off," she said as she looked at the plates. "So just us for now?"

"Yeah, Nikki's going to be late and knowing Audrey, she'll be out for most of tonight anyway."

"Yeah, you're right."

Peyton nodded as she put the covered plates into the refrigerator.

"So, got any homework/studying to do right now?" she asked.

"Nah, I already finished the homework due this week while I was out and about," Tiffany said.

"Okay, then," Peyton said as she grabbed some silverware. "Go get yourself something to drink and your plate, I'm gonna go set the table."

"All right," Tiffany said as she poured herself a soda.

Peyton then walked over to the table and started setting both her and Tiffany's spots. She then grabbed her plate and her bottle before sitting down at her spot on the table with Tiffany joining soon after. As the two started eating, they started exchanging stories about how their day went. After one such story, the two started laughing.

"You're such a tease sometimes," Peyton stated.

"Only sometimes?" Tiffany asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah, you're right," Peyton said, grinning back.

"Hey, Peyton?" Tiffany asked, becoming serious.

"Yeah?" Peyton asked back as she took a swig of her cider.

"I know I said it a bunch of times, but thanks again for letting me, Audrey, and Nikki room with you."

"Eh, again, it's no trouble. Besides, I can't just have all of this space to myself. I'd go crazy."

"Yeah, that's true."

Peyton nodded as the two resumed eating. After a while, they soon finished as Peyton, with Tiffany's help, picked up their dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"You can go ahead and do whatever you want, I'm gonna wait around for Nikki, Audrey, or both," Peyton said.

"Oh, no, I'll join you," Tiffany said. "Besides, I still need to catch up on my reading."

Peyton only shrugged as they sat down on the couch, with Peyton having a computer on her lap and Tiffany taking out a book from her schoolbag.

"How far are you in that, just out of curiosity?" Peyton asked.

"Not too far," Tiffany admitted.

"Okay," Peyton said, nodding.

The two then started working, with Tiffany reading while Peyton started typing on her computer. After a while, Tiffany suddenly spoke up.

"I know it's kinda personal, but…" she stated. "How'd you even manage to get a penthouse?"

"Long story," Peyton stated. "I'll tell you and the others later."

"Promise?"

"So help me, God."

"Okay," Tiffany said with a nod.

Peyton nodded as she resumed working. As the hours ticked by, the only sounds that could be heard were the clacking of the computer keys, the occasional turning of a page, and the rare sounds of Peyton contemplating something. Soon, they hear the sound of the door opening.

"Hi, Nikki, Audrey," Peyton said as the two looked behind them.

"Hey," a blue-haired girl said as she walked in, a redhead Lolita girl stumbling in after her.

"Dinner's in the fridge, just eat whenever," Peyton stated.

"All right," Nikki said as she closed the door.

Audrey only let out a noise as she staggered off towards her room.

"… How much did she drink?" Peyton asked once she was sure Audrey was out of earshot.

"Enough to put a sponge to shame," Nikki responded as she walked into the kitchen and took out her plate from the refrigerator.

Both Peyton and Tiffany cringed at that.

"That's a lot," Tiffany stated.

"Yeah," Nikki said as she put her dinner in a microwave and turned it on.

"I wish I could lie and say that she'll have to quit sooner or later," Peyton only said.

"No shit," Nikki said. "People like Audrey don't change."

"Yeah," Tiffany said as the microwave let out a beep.

Nikki then took out her plate and, after getting her silverware and a drink, walked over to the couch to join the two.

"Mind if I pull up something on YouTube?" she asked, holding up a remote.

"Knock yourself out," Peyton said. "I could use the noise."

"Go ahead," Tiffany said before she resumed reading.

"Okay," Nikki stated as she turned on the TV and pulled up the television set's YouTube App.

Peyton then resumed working on her laptop as Nikki pulled up something to watch while eating. Adding on to the soundtrack of the noise is the audio of the video Nikki managed to pull up as well as the sound of Nikki eating the hotdish. After a while, Nikki finished eating and paused the video.

"How did you even make something so good?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"I just follow the recipe," the brunette answered honestly.

"You really outdid yourself, though," Tiffany said.

"Thanks," Peyton said.

"No problem," the blonde stated with a nod.

Peyton nodded back as Nikki then walked back to the kitchen to put her dishes into the dishwasher before going back onto the couch.

"Ever thought of pursuing a catering business?" Nikki asked.

"Not really," Peyton said with a shrug. "I know I'm good at cooking, but I'm not _that_ good."

Both Nikki and Tiffany giggled a bit at that comment. Peyton smiled at that as she resumed working. After a while of chatting, Tiffany looked at the clock.

"I better get ready for bed," she said. "See you in the morning!"

"Good night," Peyton said as the schoolgirl left for her bedroom.

"I should get going to," Nikki said. "Got some gaming to do so I can unwind."

"Keep the noise to a mininum, okay?" Peyton asked.

"No promises," the blue-haired girl stated.

"Fair enough," Peyton responded as Nikki left the room as well.

Peyton then resumed working on her laptop. As she worked, her mind cannot help but drift back to the conversation she had with Kyu. She shook her head at that.

"Who am I kidding?" she muttered to herself. "I wouldn't even know where to start in terms of dating."

As if on cue, she heard a sudden POOF followed by what sounded like tinkling bells. She quickly looked around to see if anyone had suddenly appeared, only to see no one. She then shrugged before looking back at her laptop to notice that a small box appeared on her coffee table. Raising an eyebrow, she reached over and picked it up, looking over it to see a tag on it that read "In case you ever changed your mind. –Kyu".

"You've gotta be kidding me," Peyton remarked as she opened the box and peeked inside.

In the box was an object that looked to be similar to a smartphone, albeit blue as well as having a heart stamped onto what seemed to be the home button. In the corner of the phone was the word "HunieBee" written in a form of handwriting that could be deemed "cute-sy" by anyone's standards. Peyton inspected the phone a bit, unsure.

"Okay, Kyu, I'll bite, what is this thing?" she muttered to herself as she pushed the button on the phone.

The phone's screen then turned on to show what looked to be a blank screen with seven tabs on the bottom. Peyton looked at the screen in confusion.

"I think I'll work with this in the morning," she stated as she closed her laptop and took both it and the phone back to her room.

As she placed both items on her desk, she then got ready for bed. Once she did, she said good night to Nikki, getting a "Night" in response, and then went to bed.


End file.
